


Good Boy

by manyakis



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Hardcore, M/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyakis/pseuds/manyakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin finally gets a chance to meet his idol at the club where he works. And if he plays his cards right, this night might just end with more than just a hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this may contain things that may not be comfortable for you. there's no bdsm or anything in it, nothing shades of grey - esque - but this is a hardcore kind of smut. i just wanted to give everyone a fair warning. if you're not into hardcore things, it's best if you steer clear of this.

“Fucking traffic,” Jimin hissed, unbuckling his seat belt as Hoseok pulled into the parking lot. “We’re like twenty minutes late.”

Jimin hopped out of the vehicle and Hoseok followed suit. Jimin was always very punctual when it came to work; he was always on time. But that was only because his shift was always late, so he never had a hard time getting to work on time. But this time, his shift changed to an earlier hour. And due to traffic, he was already more than twenty minutes late. 

He honestly didn’t have anything to worry about. This was probably the most laid back club he’s ever worked in. It was ideal for the dancer to be on time for their shift, but if he or she couldn’t, they would easily be replaced by someone else. As long as they put on a good performance when they did dance, they were fine either way. They most likely got paid less, but at least they didn’t get yelled at. 

However, this wasn’t just a normal night. Their club - Bulletproof - was going to have two special guests. And one of those two guests just so happens to be one of Jimin’s favorite artists to ever grace South Korea. Jimin was given the opportunity to dance for them, and he was fucking late. 

Jimin frantically walked into the men’s dressing room, while Hosoek walked in calmly after him. Hoseok was never so stressed out about being on time. He too, was usually on time, but hey….shit happens. 

“You’re late,” Jeongguk said sitting at his station, fixing his makeup.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jimin said. Jeongguk looked up to see Jimin placing his jacket on the back of his chair at his own station, letting out a soft chuckle as the older on quickly started to change. Jimin only got to slip on his shorts before he noticed that Jeongguk hadn’t gone on stage yet. “Why aren’t you out there dancing?”  
“You didn’t get my text?”  
“No. What text?”  
“Oh. Well….G - Dragon Sunbaenim and Taeyang Sunbaenim are going to be late.”  
“What?!”

Jimin groaned as Jeongguk let out a laugh. This kid. He really got on Jimin’s nerves sometimes. Okay...more like all the time. 

Jimin changed anyway into their uniform for tonight. He had neon green shorts and a white muscle tank on that said “Good Boy” written in black capital letters. He placed on a few neon accessories to top off his look. 

He stood in front of the mirror of his station and started messing with his hair. He absolutely hated doing his hair when he danced. No matter how much hairspray or gel he put on, it was always messy by the end of the night. So then he thought, that should be the look he was going for tonight. He always had this habit of running his fingers through his hair when he danced, he might as well leave it as is.

He turned around and looked down, eyeing what everyone told him was he best...and best and biggest asset. At first he was just checking if the shorts were giving him any physical payoff at all, and then he thought….what would Taeyang think? Would Taeyang take a moment to notice Jimin at all? What if he went up to Jimin? What if he wanted to engage in conversation? 

Suddenly he jumped as a hand collided with his butt cheek swiftly. 

“Hyung!” Jimin exclaimed as Hosoek got up from his seat.  
“Will you relax,” Hosoek said, laughing. “You’re gonna do great, okay?”

Jimin nodded, and Hoseok walked away. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time before praying to himself that he won’t fuck up tonight. 

Maybe ten minutes later, they were told to get on stage. Which meant G - Dragon and Taeyang must already be in the building. Butterflies were flying wildly in the pit of Jimin’s stomach the closer he got to the lounge. 

As always, the club was excruciatingly loud. The bass of the music shook the walls and sent the patrons into a music induced high. Drinks were bought and served and handed around. Customers guzzled down the stuff as if it were water from the Gods. Jimin had one or two drinks, just enough to get him loose. Thanks to that and the rhythm running through his blood, he was able to forget his troubles. Forget his worries for the night. The itching questions if Taeyang would notice him or think poorly of him. At the moment Jimin didn't care. 

As soon as G - Dragon and Taeyang were announced on stage, the entire building lit up with excitement. The lights went down and the black light came on, illuminating white and neon clothes and accessories alike. The go go dancers that worked that night stood out the most thanks to their uniforms. 

"Put your hands in the air....how you feeling out there..."

The stirring in Jimin's stomach came back again. He was getting nervous, which normally never happened. He never got nervous in front of a crowd, never got nervous when special performers and artists visited them. But this was Taeyang he was dancing for. His idol. The person he looked up to. The person he was oh so infatuated with. 

He looked over to Jeongguk's station at the other corner of the stage. He didn't look nervous. He didn't look worried about messing up at all. He looked confident, something he was always good at. Even when G - Dragon, his favorite idol, started to rap his verse, he still looked focused and confident. 

The crowd got louder, Jimin's heart started pounding. He knew that they were already on stage but he turned his body towards the crowd. He just couldn't look at them. Couldn't look at him. So he tried to distract himself by dancing towards the crowd. But it was more than difficult to not gawk at his favorite idol when said idol was standing only a few feet away from him. 

Jimin was on point with the beat, especially when Taeyang started to sing his part. As soon as the beat dropped on his part, Jimin didn’t falter a step. He couldn’t if he tried, ever since the music video came out, Jimin and Jeongguk have been practicing the choreography non stop. What could they say? They practically worshipped the duo to no end. 

When G - Dragon’s second verse came up, he felt eyes on him. Well, that was an understatement, eyes were on him every night. He was one of the fan favorites after all. Videos of him and other go go dancers were posted all over the internet, so he wasn't an unfamiliar face. But it felt different. It felt as if someone was trying to stare into his soul as he danced. 

Jimin turned and held onto the rail behind him to shake his best asset to the crowd. This is basically what the job entitled. What he was supposed to do; to create noise and make the crowd go wild and excited. They were paid to dance and show off what they could to keep the party going and the crowd alive. 

Jimin looked over and saw Taeyang looking at him; watching him dance for the people. Jimin almost stopped, he could run away and blush at his elder staring at him. But….it seemed like he had Taeyang in his hands. The way Taeyang was staring at Jimin...he swore he saw something in Taeyang’s eyes. A hint of lust? Desire perhaps? Soon, there was a feeling deep inside the dancer. A feeling of pride and gratification. it made Jimin simper with pride. So he kept dancing, kept moving his body to the music. Because Taeyang was staring at him. At his body. 

And he swore he saw Taeyang bite his bottom lip. 

 

______

 

It was time for their break. He, Jeongguk and Hoseok were in the back, sitting at their stations. Jimin was just staring at his reflection while playing with a cold water bottle in his hands. He took the water bottle and placed it on his neck, sighing when it hit his skin. It was blazing hot inside and in the dressing room. The sudden cold felt so incredible on his skin, it relaxed and eased him. 

"What would you do if Taeyang Sunbaenim wanted to fuck you?" Hoseok asked, playing with his neon chain.  
"What?" Jimin exclaimed, taking the bottle away from his neck.  
"Would you do it? What about you Kookie? If G - Dragon Sunbaenim asked to suck his dick, would you do it?"  
"Shit," Jeongguk groaned. "Hell fucking yeah, I would. I'd drop everything and do it in a heartbeat."  
"Why are you asking this?" Jimin asked.  
"Because," Hoseok said. "I think you've got a good chance at Taeyang Sunbaenim asking if he can tear it up."  
"What? Why would you say that?"  
"Please, Hyung," Jeongguk said, rolling his eyes. "I know you noticed Taeyang Sunbaenim staring at you."  
"Yeah...I saw."

Hoseok and Jeongguk playfully pushed Jimin as a grin grew on his face. Jimin couldn’t help but blush at the knowledge that Taeyang looked at him. How long he looked at him, Jimin didn’t know. But all the same, he looked at him. 

“So?” Hoseok asked.  
“So, what?” Jimin asked.  
“Would you do it? If Taeyang Sunbaenim asked you, would you do it?”  
“Of course I would. I mean, this is Taeyang Sunbaenim.”  
“Have you ever wondered how he is in bed?” Jeongguk asked.  
“With the way he dances on stage,” Hoseok said. “Jimin, if you get lucky you might not be able to walk for a week or two.”

Jmin was getting redder and redder by the second. Of course he would fuck Taeyang in less than three seconds. And of course Jimin had wondered what Taeyang was like behind closed doors. He has often touched himself to the exact thought. 

Suddenly the door opened, and the three turned to see their boss and club owner, Namjoon in the doorway. 

“Jimin,” Namjoon said. “Come here, please.”

Right away, Jimin got up from his seat and walked into the hallway with Namjoon. Namjoon closed the door behind them, making sure they had a decent amount of privacy. 

“Taeyang Sunbaenim wants to see you.”  
“Me!?” JImin exclaimed. “Are you sure?”  
“Security came and told me Taeyang asked for the boy in the right corner of the stage, and you were the only one dancing in that corner. Yes, I’m sure.”  
“I-I don’t know, Hyung. I have to work.”  
“You’ll still be ‘working’ as long as you’re in the building. Besides...we can be short one dancer, it’ll be fine.”

When Jimin agreed to go see Taeyang, Namjoon had security take Jimin to him. Jimin felt like he was walking into a dream. Taeyang had really asked for Jimin. He actually was going to meet Taeyang. All of the club patrons dancing better not get in his way or else they’d have hell to pay. He was going to meet his idol. 

The security brought him to the v.i.p section of the club, where it was sectioned off with a red velvet rope. A crowd of people were exiting said section, and when Jimin had a clearing, he could see Taeyang on the couch. There was probably a couple more people left, but all he could see was Taeyang as his blonde hair styled upwards.

Jimin froze when Taeyang looked up and locked eyes with him. Jimin smiled nervously, and he blushed hard when Taeyang returned it. Taeyang got up from his seat as the security guard unlocked the velvet rope, and he walked over to Jimin. 

On instinct Jimin bowed to him, and Taeyang did the same. Taeyang's smile softened, but holy shit, it still made Jimin go weak. Then he bit his lip, and Jimin could have jumped on him right then and there. 

“What’s your name?” Taeyang asked, catching Jimin off guard.  
“J-Jimin,” He said nervously. He heard Taeyang chuckle, he must be good at reading people, because Jimin was usually good at keeping his shyness a secret. “Park Jimin.”  
“Jimin…”

Goodness gravy, did hearing his own name on Taeyang’s tongue feel good to his ears. How good would it be to hear it again. Maybe while Taeyang was on top of Jimin, making the younger pant and beg for more. 

“I’m sorry if this comes out weird,” Taeyang said. “But, I was watching you earlier. You have good dancing skills.”  
“Thank you,” Jimin said with great effort. Taeyang acknowledging his dancing skills was everything he had wished for. But there was no way he was going to admit he and Jeongguk gave up sleep to practice the dance.  
“I was wondering if you would like to show me more of your moves?”

Jimin answered almost too quickly. He knew it made him look “easy” and desperate. and to be quite honest, how it made him look to others was the last thing Jimin cared about. He was going to be physically close with Taeyang - whether it meant he get to actually fuck him or just literally dance with him - and no one was going to stop him. 

 

______

 

They were dead center of the dance floor. Jimin had his back pressed up against Taeyang with the elder’s hands firm on his hip, holding him close. It was so hard for Jimin to focus on keeping his dancing up to par, when his ass was rubbing against Taeyang’s crotch that he could feel through his shorts - not like the material was thick enough not to feel anything - he had to bite back a moan every single time he felt Taeyang’s bulge rub against his crack. 

“Fuck,” He heard Taeyang mutter from behind him. Suddenly he felt a sense of pride, was he really doing that well? 

Taeyang held onto his body firmly and turned him around. Jimin let out a small giggle, biting his lip as they continued to dance closely. The same look on Taeyang’s face was back again, the one that looked like he could ravish the younger on like a wild animal. Jimin wondered Taeyang was truly capable of such a thing. 

Taeyang’s eyes landed on Jimin’s lips. They were so thick and plump, he wondered what it felt like to kiss them. Bite them. And maybe have them around his cock. 

Instead of pondering about it endlessly, Taeyang decided to take action and find out for himself. He took Jimin’s lips with his, as to which, the younger happily went along with. Jimin’s lips felt like pillows, almost. They felt so ample and marvelous against his own, he needed to have them again. Their mouths and tongues were all over and against each other, they were so lost in each others touch to the extent that they lost interest in the people around them. Even if people were bumping into them fulsomely. Jimin was making out with Taeyang. Who the fuck cares?

Jimin had Taeyang sitting down at one point, grinding down on his crotch while still staying in tune with the beat of the music. Jimin was taking over at this point, Taeyang still had his hands on Jimin’s hips, and it’s not like Taeyang was just sitting there, but there was no doubt that Jimin was in control. So Jimin worked hard to make sure Taeyang didn’t waste his time on him.

Jimin moved like a living dream, he honestly couldn’t believe that this boy was real. He bit his lips hard as Jimin moved so perfectly on his body. He had the best view in the building. Jimin’s ass was out of this world, he knew that during the performance as he watched him dance, but it was especially unbelievable up close, on his own body, in tight, neon green shorts. 

‘Jesus fucking Christ,’ He said in his head. 

Taeyang didn’t regret this at all. Neither of them did. 

 

______

 

Everything happened so fast; their travel was so rapid. They were in the club to in the backseat of a taxicab in what seemed like seconds. During the short travel from club to vehicle - while getting his bag of clothes - Jimin couldn’t help but worry his pretty little head. What if someone saw them? What if Jimin ended up being in the news with Taeyang. What if this turned into a scandal? 

But the thought was pushed away and forgotten when Taeyang had his lips on Jimin’s again. Jimin gasped into the older one’s mouth when he felt something rub against his crotch. Jimin bit down onto Taeyang’s bottom lip. causing the older to smirk. Jimin pulled away, pressing his forehead to Taeyang’s as he sucked in his lips tightly while Taeyang proceeded to rub his dick through his shorts. Something inside of him wanted Taeyang to stop, because he thought of the comfort of the driver. But Taeyang’s hand just felt so incredible. He rubbed slowly and as gentle as he could. Jimin looked down at Taeyang’s hand, gulping hard as he slowly started to rotate his hips, physically wanting more. 

Jimin brought up his left hand and buried his hand in Taeyang’s thick head of hair, gripping on for leverage. 

“You like that Jimin?” Taeyang asked, placing kisses onto Jimin’s cheek.  
“Y-Yes” Jimin whimpered. “Yes, T-Taeyang Sunbaenim….it feels so good.”  
“It’s okay, Jimin. Just call me Hyung, okay? And I want to hear you say my name. My real name.”

Jimin hesitated for a moment, he didn’t think he would be allowed to do that. But Taeyang...no...Youngbae, was giving him permission to do that. He thought for a second, until Youngbae pressed firmly against his dick.

“Youngbae Hyung,” Jimin whined, his voice swimming through Youngbae’s ears smoothly, making the older dancer smile. 

Youngbae kept the firm motion on Jimin’s clothed cock, causing the younger to spread his legs a little wider, rotate his hips a little bit more, whimper a bit louder. All of a sudden he remembered the silly nickname people gave him whenever he was talked about, and it slipped out with no control. 

He immediately stopped moving his hips when he realized what he just called Youngbae. He looked up at him, an uneasy feeling going through him. He didn’t even know if Youngbae even liked the nickname given to him by his fans, he didn’t know if he was into the whole “daddy” thing. 

But the look on his face and the continuation of his hand told him otherwise.

They kissed again, tasting each other one last time right before they got to the Love Hotel a couple of blocks away from the club. Once Youngbae tossed the driver the price of the trip, Jimin grabbed his bag and they walked in through the discreet entrance. 

They payed for their stay, got their room key, and made their way to their purchased room. Once in the room, Jimin hurled his bag onto one of the two beds. Which afterwards, Youngbae held Jimin’s face with his hands and he and Youngbae latched their lips onto one another again. 

As they kissed, Jimin brought his hand and started to palm his elder through his leather pants. Jimin smirked a bit against Youngbae’s lips as he felt his growing cock with his fingertips. Youngbae was big; probably bigger than what Jimin was used to. Youngbae groaned at the touch of Jimin’s hand, making the younger one feel a sense of pride. 

Jimin was breathing hard when they separated. Both pairs of small, slit like eyes bore into each other while Jimin continued to palm him. Jimin gave Youngbae one last cheeky smile before getting down on his knees. 

Once his knees hit the carpet, Youngbae quickly shed his shirt while Jimin undid his belt. In a short amount of time, Youngbae’s cock was out of it’s confines. With no hands, he licked and kissed the sides of his dick, occasionally looking up and sneaking a glance at him. He did this a few times before swirling his tongue around the head of Youngbae’s cock, all while maintaining eye contact. 

Youngbae cursed again under Jimin’s mouth. Jimin had barely even started, and Youngbae was already ready to tear him up. And Jimin could see it in his eyes that he was doing a more superb job. 

“Am I doing good, Daddy?” Jimin asked as he pulled away.  
“Fuck,” Youngbae groaned, hearing Jimin’s use of the word “daddy” again. Truth be told, Youngbae had been called that before - many times, actually - to the point where he wasn’t phased by it. But with Jimin, it was just different. 

Jimin pumped Youngbae’s dick with his hand and placed kisses all over. After a few kisses, he took Youngbae into his mouth. Youngbae cursed again when he watched his own dick disappear into Jimin’s mouth. Jimin stopped when he felt the head at the back of his throat, and held it there until it hurt. He slipped Youngbae’s dick out of his mouth, inhaling the air he needed. 

Jimin didn’t even give himself a break, instead he went back in for more. As he sucked him off, he spread his legs apart and started to palm himself through his shorts.

He felt fingers dig into his hair, a palm laying on top of his scalp. Youngbae marvelled at Jimin’s oral skills; Jimin either watched one too many adult movies, or he was very much experienced. His plump lips on his dick felt so unreal. 

Jimin held Youngbae’s thighs when he felt the older one grip his roots firmly, signaling him that it was okay to be a little rough. Youngbae proceeded to slowly thrust his cock in and out of Jimin’s mouth, said dancer moaning around his cock. Jimin dug his fingers into Youngbae’s thighs as he started to thrust faster into his mouth. At some point he stopped, making Jimin deep throat him again until he could barely breathe. 

He pulled Jimin away by force, a trail of saliva had formed from Jimin’s mouth to Youngbae’s dick. Jimin breathed hard, trying to catch what was once lost as Youngbae held his hair. Jimin looked up at him, a look of fulfillment and endless lust in his eyes. Youngbae moved his hand from Jimin’s hair to the back of his head and he bent down. Jimin leaned upwards, meeting his idol into a kiss. He felt Youngbae’s other hand grip the side of his face, and he pulled Jimin up on his feet. 

The kiss they shared at that moment was different than their previous oral interactions. It wasn’t rushed or full of desperate want. It was done more carefully, more passionately. 

Jimin was in a pleasure induced daze when Youngbae pulled away, hands still gripping his the sides of his head. Jimin let out a uncontrolled and giggle as ardoring eyes stared into his. 

Jimin placed another kiss onto Youngbae’s lips before slipping out of his hands. He stripped himself of his shirt and crawled onto the bed. When he was in the place he desired, he straightened up on his knees. He hooked the belt loops of his shorts with his thumbs and slowly slid them downward. He peeked over his shoulder, making sure that he had Youngbae in his grasp. 

Youngbae took off the rest of his clothes as Jimin pulled his shorts down just until his taut and round butt was exposed. His shorts hung around his thighs as he leaned down, pressing his cheek against the mattress. He swayed his hips just a little, giving Youngbae a small show. 

He bit his lip when he felt the weight of the bed shifting. He whimpered when Youngbae started to feel his ass cheeks with his hands. 

“I bet people talk about your ass all the time, huh?” Youngbae said. “I mean, shit, Jimin.”

Jimin couldn’t help but smile against the mattress. True, his butt was probably his most favored feature, but all those compliments didn’t come to compare Youngbae’s touch. He gasped when Youngbae slapped a cheek so suddenly. Youngbae couldn’t lie, even if he wanted to. Jimin’s ass was way too perfect to even be real. An ass like Jimin’s needed the proper treatment. 

Jimin didn’t know what to do when he felt something wet slide across his asshole. He whimpered again, gripping the bedsheets tightly as Youngbae held him by the thighs, eating him out while doing so. As it turns out, Jimin wasn’t the only one with a skilled tongue. 

“Fuck,” Jimin whined. It was rare that Jimin would experience this, so his head was just reeling off the edge as Youngbae kept on. He reached behind him with one hand laying his own hand on top of Youngbae’s. Jimin sighed blissfully with an added moan as Youngbae locked his fingers with Jimin’s smaller ones. 

Youngbae spanked Jimin’s ass one more time after he pulled away. As he leaned over to grab lube from the bedside table drawer - which the host was nice enough to let them know where it was - Jimin flipped himself over onto his back. Shedding his own shorts off and tossing across the room in seconds, his legs spread apart and his hard dick up straight. Youngbae stared down at Jimin’s body in awe as he covered three fingers with lube. He didn’t know what he expected, but surely he didn’t expect to see cut abs from years of hard work. 

“You’re body is amazing,” Youngbae said. “You know that don’t you?”

Before Jimin could answer, Youngbae pushed his index finger inside of him. Youngbae moved slowly, as the sudden action caught Jimin off guard. Jimin eased his breathing as Youngbae proceeded to push his finger up to the knuckle. After giving Jimin time to adjust, Youngbae thrusted his finger into Jimin slowly. 

"Are you gonna be my good boy, baby?" Youngbae asked as he pushed in his middle finger.  
"Yes," Jimin nodded eagerly. He started to rock his hips back into Youngbae's fingers, egging him to keep going. "Oh my God, yes, yes, yes.”

After a few thrusts, Youngbae hit a nerve inside of Jimin. And the next thing he knew, Jimin was begging for more. To hit that spot again. 

Youngbae added his ring finger and grabbed Jimin's dick by the base. Jimin couldn't control the rocking motion of hips. To him, Youngbae was moving his hands so incredibly slow, it was driving him mad. But Youngbae was enjoying this all too much. He knew what he was doing to Jimin, he knew he was making the boy go crazy. He could see it in Jimin's face, he could hear it in Jimin's little moans and pleas. 

He just wanted to hear Jimin say it. If Jimin wanted something, he needed to ask for it. Or rather beg for it, is more like it. When he heard the crying pleas from beneath him, he picked up the pace on both Jimin’s hole and his cock. Youngbae bit back a cocky smirk as he watched Jimin shudder and wince from having his prostate being hit several times. It was making his own cock throb from the sight, from the sounds Jimin made. 

Jimin made is verbally clear that he was close. He expected Youngbae to stop, he thought Youngbae would be the type to hold Jimin off until he was through with him himself. But he kept moving his hand and fingers until Jimin came. Jimin tried his best as to conceal a pleasure moan, but as Youngbae kept pumping his hand until he was finished, it was difficult to do so. 

Youngbae pulled his fingers out and let go of Jimin’s cock once Jimin was finish spilling his seed. Jimin couldn’t focus, he was still in the process of coming down from his pleasure affected high. He sighed when he felt Youngbae’s tongue press his tongue against his skin, and he bit back a gasp as he felt Youngbae’s mouth engulf his cock. 

Youngbae sucked and licked his dick until he was clean. Afterwards, he went back up to Jimin, placing a kiss on his lips. Jimin complied with a moan against his mouth, bringing his hands up and cupping his elder’s face.

When Youngbae pulled away, he took back the previously discarded bottle of lube and continued to slick his cock up. He put away the bottle again, and he lined the head up to Jimin's hole.

"Brace yourself, babe," Youngbae said as he rubbed the head up and down Jimin's crack. "I'm gonna make you come so many times tonight."  
"Daddy, please," Jimin whined, getting tired of the teasing. "Fill me up. I want to feel that big cock inside me."  
"You gonna keep being my good boy tonight?"  
"Yes, yes! I'll be your good boy, daddy. I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please fuck me!"

Complying to Jimin's pleading, Youngbae pushed the head of his cock inside of him. He went as slowly as he could, stopping occasionally to give Jimin a chance to adjust. 

Youngbae's thrusts were slow and careful, but Jimin couldn't wait to see what they were like when he lost control. Youngbae wasn't even going that fast, and Jimin was going crazy. He didn't understand, it's not like he was a virgin. Maybe it was just because he was having sex with Youngbae, of all people. 

Jimin cursed aloud when his prostate was hit again. He grabbed onto Youngbae's forearms when the older picked up the pace; boring his fingers into the muscle for support. He arched his back, biting back whorish moans so harshly he almost drew blood. But to no avail, the pleasure inside of him was only heightening the more Youngbae thrusted inside of him. At some point, he tried to bite onto his own wrist to conceal himself. But Youngbae wasn’t too fond of it. He took Jimin’s hand and snatched it away, pinning it down with his own hand. Jimin’s voice was too good to be concealed, he needed to hear it. 

Youngbae’s other hand made its way around Jimin’s erection again, pumping instantly. Jimin came within a number of pumps, spilling his seed once again all over himself and Youngbae’s hand. 

Youngbae leaned down and pressed his mouth against Jimin’s temple. Jimin sighed when he heard Youngbae whisper in his ear. He called him a “good boy” again, and Jimin had a thought in his head. If he really wanted to show Youngbae he really was a “good boy,” he should at least do something in return for him. He wanted a turn. 

Youngbae was on his back this time, while Jimin placed himself over Youngbae’s hard on. Jimin had his back to him, so this way, Youngbae had once again, a full view of Jimin’s ass. In order to help the younger , Youngbae held Jimin by the hips as he slowly took his cock inside of him. 

Jimin slid slowly down until he sat on top of Youngbae’s pelvis. But he didn’t wait until he was comfortable enough, he proceeded to slid up and down Youngbae’s dick. Youngbae watched in awe, his cock disappearing into Jimin’s ass repeatedly. 

Youngbae groaned at the sight and at the feel of Jimin’s ass. Not only did his ass look like a gift from the Gods, it felt just as phenomenal too. Jimin rotated and girated his hips over Youngbae’s dick, making the latter almost lose himself. Youngbae’s held onto Jimin’s hips firmly, and brought the boy down backwards. Jimin laid on Youngbae’s chest, letting him take control once again. 

“You like being fucked this way, huh?” Youngbae said lowly in Jimin’s ear as he thrust up inside of Jimin with no hurry. “You’re not a good boy are you?”  
“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, daddy," Jimin replied. "Fuck. You can call me a slut if you want to.”

Youngbae let out a low, amused chuckle in Jimin’s ear. He held Jimin’s body close to his chest as he started to thrust up inside of him viciously. Animalistically almost. It was sudden that the volume of Jimin's cries escalated at an instant.

Jimin held his breath when he felt something wrap around his throat. Youngbae’s grip on Jimin’s throat tightened just slightly, only very little air flow was cut off. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his erotic senses heightening as he was being choked and fucked mercilessly. 

He gasped a deep breath of air when Youngbae stopped and loosened his grip. Youngbae held him there, placing small kisses along his neck and shoulder, waiting for him to collect himself. He was whispering in his ear, although Jimin wasn’t capable of understanding him one hundred percent at the moment. 

“Shit,” Youngbae chuckled when Jimin started to rotate his hips. “You want more, baby?”  
“Give me more, daddy,” Jimin whined, while keeping the motion of his hips. “I want to cum again.” 

Youngbae thrusted into Jimin slowly, smirking arrogantly against Jimin’s skin as said dancer continued to plead for more from him. He even grabbed Jimin’s dick in his hand again and started to pump it slowly. Youngbae was having way too much fun to be honest. He loved teasing, it was his favorite thing to do with his past lovers. He loved it when people asked for it verbally. He especially loved it when they begged for it. And Jimin’s voice when he begged was especially something he wanted to hear at an extended time. 

Youngbae snapped his hips upwards, and proceeded to fuck him inexorably once again. All while working his hand on Jimin’s dick again. With the needed assistance, Jimin was finally able to get what he wanted. With a few more pumps, his cock was dripping with his own seed, landing on his own skin again. 

Jimin’s head was spinning at this point, his lower body was shaking in Youngbae’s arms. He didn’t know how much longer he could last; something inside of him told him to stop. But as Youngbae kissed his cheek, and held his body tighter, the thought disappeared like smoke.

He was going to give everything to his Hyung. And he wasn’t going to stop until he knew he was satisfied. 

Jimin was on his knees again, with the side of his face pressed up against the mattress. He bit hard on the blanket and bore his fingers and nails into it too as Youngbae held him steadily by the hips and fucked him from behind. There was a change in Youngbae, Jimin realizes this as he sees stars forming in his eyes. The slapping of skin on skin mixed with Jimin’s unruly cries of sheer pleasure. 

His dick was caught in Youngbae’s hand again, making his body feel like it was going absolutely wild. He came again, and he came hard. Gripping the sheets tighter and tighter until he felt he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. 

Jimin was breathing extensively heavy at this point, his knees and his body was hanging on a this thread at this point. Youngbae carefully guided Jimin to lay on his stomach, still buried deep inside of him. He held him closely while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Jimin turned his head and his lips met with Youngbae’s. He sighed into the older one’s lips, letting out small moans as their tongues pressed against each other. 

Youngbae flipped Jimin over onto his back again, carrying on with sloppy thrusts into his ass. Jimin propped himself up on his elbows, staring up at his idol while motivating him to cum inside of him. He was extensively verbal this time around, he implored for Youngbae to spill. He made sure Youngbae knew how badly he wanted it; Jimin could care less at how unstable and careless Youngbae’s thrusts got. His moans for it became more desperate the harder and faster Youngbae plunged into him, the tighter he held him, the more coarse Youngbae’s moans got. 

Throaty moans mixed together when Youngbae finally came inside of Jimin. Youngbae rode out his orgasm until the last drop. Youngbae leaned back down and he and Jimin kissed again. Jimin sighed with pure bliss and elation as Youngbae’s tongue fell into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the older one’s shoulders. 

“Was I good, Daddy?” Jimin asked.  
“Oh, Jimin,” Youngbae said, placing one last kiss onto Jimin’s lips. “You’re perfect.” 

 

______

 

One month later

Jimin in the passenger seat with Hoseok driving on their way to work. He sighed in peace as the radio played a song he had heard play maybe five times just on that trip alone, scrolling through his twitter timeline in boredom. He wasn’t too fond of twitter, he would only tweet on occasion throughout the day but he never really payed attention to his timeline unless he had nothing else to do. 

Then he noticed a tweet. 

Apparently Youngbae was back in town for a few days. Jimin suddenly got excited; maybe they could see each other. Maybe they can replicate the night they had a month ago. 

But he decided to forget the idea of seeing him again. It was possible that they could, but then again, Youngbae had free time to see and pick up whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. An Idol like Youngbae, who could have anyone eating out of the palm of his hands, probably wasn’t interested in meeting the same person. Even if they exchanged numbers their previous run in, Youngbae probably had someone else to meet during his stay in Seoul. 

Suddenly Jimin’s phone rang, forcing out of his thoughts. He mentally gasped, it was a text from Youngbae. 

“I’m in town for a while. Do you want to meet up?” 

Was what it read. A smile slowly grew on to Jimin’s face as he re read the text over and over again. He bit his lip, his cheeks glowing red. This thumbs twitched over the touch keyboard, contemplating on if it was a good idea. 

“Who was that?” Hoseok asked. Jimin could hear amusement in his voice. Maybe Jimin needed to work on concealing his facial expressions. 

Jimin typed his message, and sent it to Youngbae. As to which, afterwards, his smile got bigger by the second. 

“I’m meeting a friend after work tonight. Don’t wait up, okay?”


End file.
